An absorbent article for urine and/or other bodily liquid or discharge absorption, such as a pantiliner, sanitary napkin, or incontinence pad, when taken from its packaging, is commonly a “single size fits all” that is sold for use for a variety of different, individual body shapes and sizes, and garment styles, but does not take into account specific body and undergarment types or sizes, or other wants and desires of the user.
Some prior art discloses absorbent articles with perforated lines for the user to make their own adjustments for size, shape, style, type of garment, etc., by using utensils and tools, such as scissors, to actually perform their own operation on the product, which can be problematic for a variety of reasons including the waste of product due to errors made by the user when making their own adjustments during their operation on the product and user frustration at the required adjustments left to the user to administer.
There is prior art that discloses an absorbent article having removable portions that can reduce the dimensions of the article. The disclosed preferred embodiment in a prior art can be adjusted in size by tearing the absorbent article along one or more perforated lines and removing the portions that lie outside of said perforated lines. However, the resultant absorbent article of the prior art is commonly designed for garments having a full sized crotch portion and is not adaptable for thong garments. Additionally, the designs in prior art do not usually protect against leakage when there is a tear in or along the perforated lines. Other prior art discloses sanitary napkins capable of being elongated by unfolding pleats at the longitudinal ends and at least one adds a second absorbent element to a first element.
Further, a pad is easily visible when worn with any undergarment. If a pad is worn with an undergarment, lines of the pad become visible either directly by way of protrusions of the pad from the sides of the undergarment, or through the material, particularly if said pad is secured to an undergarment that is made of lace or similar material, or if the undergarments are tight around the user's body.
As described above, users that wear various types of undergarments often have the expense and bother of purchasing assorted sized protection products to meet their needs. In addition, pantiliners are often visible through, and inconvenient to be worn with underwear. Often, a user compromises and chooses only one size and color of incontinence protection even though such selection may be less than ideal for such user's needs.
Typical pads are designed for use with garments having a full sized crotch portion (e.g., briefs and bikinis.) However, such pads do not readily lend themselves for use with garments having an abbreviated crotch portion (e.g., thong garments.) As a result, many users purchase multiple types of sanitary and/or incontinent protection products so said users can be protected regardless of the type of underwear style they decide to wear.
Therefore, a need exists for a cost effective absorbent article that offers incontinence protection while also being adaptable to fit and work with various garments, and appear neutral and invisible behind the underwear regardless of whether such underwear be lace, thong, bikini, or any color and feel fresh and comfortable.
In at least one embodiment, the present invention has at least two multiple absorbent articles that can be attached together and/or separated by the user so any one of the absorbent articles can be used separately and alone, which provides the user with a maximum flexibility of use to conform to the user's body and garment type. In at least one embodiment of the present invention, the top sheet of the pad can form to the body in a curve, which aids in catching urine and/or other bodily liquids or discharges, and provides a form-fitting, comfortable shape for each user. In addition to the aiding in catching urine and/or other bodily liquids or discharges, and providing a form-fitting, comfortable shape for the user, the design of the present invention allows for its use with a variety of types or shapes of undergarment, and covers hair located around the pubic, crotch, or, in the case of female users, the vaginal areas of the body.
In at least one embodiment, the present invention hides neatly inside the undergarment of the wearer, regardless of whether the undergarment is lace, thong, cotton, bikini or other, by utilizing a “Back Sheet Cloaking Device” as defined herein in the “Definitions” section.